


Bathroom

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [41]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou opens his mouth and Rin hides in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



4-15-15

Prompt: The Bathroom

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: G

 

               They were halfway through the fourth leg of a six-part movie marathon when it happened, and it wasn’t Seijuurou’s fault. It really was Rin’s fault. He was sitting there, all pretty and happy, laughing at the screen and brushing his hair behind his ear.

 

               “I love you two,” he said. The tv kept playing, but the room went tense and silent. Seijuurou looked around to find Rin and Ai staring at him. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” he asked. Ai giggled and launched himself across the couch and into Seijuurou’s arms.

 

               “ILOVEYOUTOO!” he screeched right into Seijuurou’s face. Seijuurou laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy. He looked up to smile at Rin, only to find his place empty. A door slammed deeper in the apartment, making both Seijuurou and Ai jump.

 

               “Uh. Did he just-“ Seijuurou started.

 

               “He just ran away!” Ai cried. “Oh my god! He actually ran away!” Seijuurou met Ai’s gaze and they both burst out laughing.

 

               “We should probably go get him,” Seijuurou gasped. Ai nodded against his shoulder but made no move to get off of him. Seijuurou chuckled and looped his arms under Ai’s knees and hefted them both off the couch.

 

               “Babe?” he called as he made his way down the hall. “Rin, come on. Don’t be like this!” There was a shaft of light coming from under the bathroom door and a shuffling noise coming from the other side. Seijuurou shifted a giggling Ai a little higher in his grip and knocked on the door. “Babe, come out of there.” There was a loud thump from the bathroom.

 

               “I think he’s scared,” Ai giggled.

 

               “You’re such a little shit,” Seijuurou told him. Ai winked and hopped down.

 

               “This one’s all you, Bucho,” he said, and trotted back to the living room. Seijuurou muttered something unintelligible about traitorous kouhais and recalcitrant boyfriends.

 

               “How long are you going to hide in there?” he called. Rin didn’t answer. “Ai!” he called.

 

               “No!” Ai answered.

 

               “At least give me a magazine or something!” He was greeted by silence for a moment before a book came flying down the hall toward him. “Thanks, babe!” Seijuurou thumbed the volume open and settled with his back against the door. “Alright, Rin, if you want to play this game, we can play.” He crossed his legs and started reading.

 

               Three hours later, Seijuurou was almost done with the book and he still had not heard anything.

 

               “AI!” he moaned, and was answered with only giggles. “Rin?” he called more softly. “Rin, babe, what’s this all about? You’ve always known that I loved you.” There was a loud crash. “Babe?” Silence. Another book sailed through the air and landed against his thigh. Seijuurou groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Ezzy and I flirt on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
